Hospital Visit
by SaphiraIce
Summary: This is set in the episode where Miria ends up in the hospital and Max brings her flowers.  In the episode Max is called away almost before he can even speak so I changed it a little.


Macross 7 fanfic - "Hospital Visit"

This is set in the episode where Miria ends up in the hospital and Max brings her flowers. In the episode Max is called away almost before he can even speak so I changed it a little.

Disclaimer - I do not own Macross 7 and am making no money from this.

When Max came to see Miria, he was shocked at how pale she looked.

"You look beautiful today, Miria." He meant it too. She was always beautiful to him and would always be, no matter how many years passed.

She was so quiet when she asked him if anything was wrong he was a little taken back. The Miria he knew was energetic, and larger than life. He didn't answer but put the flowers down on her bedside table. He then sat on the edge of her bed, placing a hand near her opposite shoulder so he could lean over her and look down into her eyes. Using his other hand, he gently placed it on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He took his hand away to take his hat off, then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, laying the hat somewhere off to the side. He closed his eyes, lingering at her lips, not wanting to pull away. He did, however and looked into her eyes once more, bringing his hand back to her cheek.

"Max?" she questioned quietly, unsure of his mood, but sensing he was upset about something. She placed her hand over the hand on her cheek and he once more leaned toward her for a kiss. He pressed more firmly this time, then opened his mouth, massaging her lips with his. He could feel her pressing back, their lips searching for that familiar rhythm and finding it; their lips melding together perfectly. He swept his tongue into her mouth, meeting her tongue searching for his. Tilting his head, Max deepened the kiss, his hand stroking her cheek. Miria felt herself warming, reveling in the intimacy they hadn't shared in a while. Her hands found their way to Max's silky hair, pulling the tie out to let it fall and brush against their faces. Just then, Max's communicator beeped. He slowly broke away, reluctant to do so, to check what the bridge was calling him for. Looking down at his wife, he noticed the pretty blush staining her cheeks and smiled, glad to see some color back in her face. He got up, pulling his hair back into a ponytail and putting his hat back on and making sure his clothes were straight, before opening up a channel. After the communiqué, he turned back to his wife, taking her small hand in his.

"I have to go now." She nodded.

"Come see me again, later." He nodded in return and kissed her quickly one last time before walking out the door.

When Max came back later than evening, he brought with him a single red rose that had yet to open. Having brought flowers earlier he didn't think another bouquet was appropriate but he wanted to bring something, so he opted for the rose. As he neared his wife's room, he heard Mylene speaking animatedly to her mother. Upon entering he saw them laughing about something then they both looked up at him. Mylene came over to hug her father and he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. She muttered something about being treated like a child. Max smiled then turned to Miria and handed her the rose. She was sitting up now, propped up on some pillows. Miria reached for the flower, smiling sweetly, which in turn made Max happy. Mylene did something which caught his eye so he turned to look at her and she was smiling brightly with stars shining in her eyes. It was obvious that she thought her parents were getting back together and that thought made her happy.

"Mylene, why don't you go get a vase for the flower," Max suggested. She took off, a bit of a mischievous glint in her eye. Once she was gone, the captain came and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over her like he had done earlier that day. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked while caressing her cheek. She took his hand off her cheek, lying it on her lap, then laid the rose on the side table. She took his face in her hands and leaned forward and kissed him long.

"Does that tell you anything?" Max appeared to think about it.

"I think I'll need some more evidence before making a decision," and he leaned forward, bringing their lips together again. This kiss was slow and languid. Max wanted to be close to his wife and to know she was alright but didn't want to tax her.

They pulled away just as Mylene came back through the door with a vase. "Here, Mom, I'll just put that in here, then leave you guys alone." It was obvious what her motives were but Max couldn't fault her. After his daughter had left the room, Max turned back to his wife, simply staring into her eyes, drinking in the sight of her.

"When you get better, I'm taking you out to dinner." They were things they needed to talk about and there was no longer any reason to put it off. She nodded, sensing where his train of thought lay. For now, they would enjoy each other's company and the rest would work itself out.

FIN


End file.
